The Bittersweet
by BookishTea
Summary: Even delicious things can be sour, at another glance. (Revision of an old fic with the addition of typical smut goodness.)
Molly blinked at the sunlight that poured from her windows, with two blurry eyes that slowly opened. Body stretching, she hummed lightly as her hands sought the coolness under her pillow. She remembered last night with a smile, still aching pleasantly in all the right places.

Soft whispers had mingled with coy looks until they had ended up at her place, which was odd, as Molly wasn't usually the girl to 'put out' after a few dates.

Covered only by her messy hair, she shivered as the light warmed the expansion of her back. Equally warm, a hand slid along her waist. Turning her head to the side, Molly was greeted with the sight of a yawning Jim.

"Hi" he whispered, voice deep with sleep.

Smiling she mumbled "Hi" back, afraid to break the air between them.

Pulling her closer, Jim placed some stray hairs behind her ear. In response, Molly bit her bottom lip as she buried her head into his shoulder. Feather-like touches stroked her spine, writing invisible words. It was only until he kept repeating the same phrase over and over again did Molly start paying attention, frowning against his heated skin, she tried to make them out.

 _I..._

Violently humming against wood, Jim's cell feverishly vibrated. Stopping his touches, Jim sat up, not bothering to push Molly off. Snatching his phone from the bedside table, he clicked answer before settling back into the bed, dragging Molly with him. Not particularly interested in his conversation, most likely about IT, Molly found herself instead listening to his heartbeat.

"Hullo, I'm busy right now." Molly smiled at that, lips tugging upwards.

"No, it can't be helped." Sighing into her hair, Jim tugged on the strands at random intervals. Some light, while others so hard that it caused her scalp to burn. Hand drifting downwards, his caresses wandered to the peaks of her breasts.

"Well, deal with it" he said while a tone of impatience eased comfortably into his voice. Blinking, Molly pulled herself from his chest and looked upwards.

Staring down at her, Jim gave a saucy smirk.

Molly's chest swelled, but a deeper part of her wondered if Jim always appeared so confident. She dismissed it.

Sliding down even further, Molly bit back a moan as that hand skated along her belly.

"If I must." Jim sighed, snapping Molly's attention back to him. Phone shutting off, lazily he tossed it to the side as he sat up. And this time he did move her, which caused her body to bounce from the force. Confusion etched on her face, there she lay, blanket peeled from her chest.

Not even sparing her a glance, Jim grabbed his clothing from the floor before entering the bathroom. His bottom the last thing she saw before the door clicked shut.

Molly flipped over, pressing her stomach into the mattress. Desperately Molly tried to not let disappointment flood her emotions. But either way there it was, inching until it settled in her gut, gnawing as it went. No matter how hard she tried it always appeared that she attracted men who left her wanting, just like Sherlock.

Dropping her head with a groan, Molly dug her face into her pillow, not stopping until she only felt fabric.

No, she wasn't thinking of Sherlock. Not now, she was with Jim.

"And there's nothing wrong with him." she whispered, almost trying to convince herself.

As if summoned, the door popped open to present a recently dressed Jim. Looking too good for a meager assemble of clothes, he smiled at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry, Molls, but work is calling."

Lifting her head up, she tried to give him the best understanding look she could muster.

"It's alright, Jim. I just hope they don't need you for too long." Instead tartness laced her tone.

Making no comment, he padded over until he hovered by the bed. Fingertips brushing along her cheekbones, he gave her a startling bright smile. Something that meant he knew a deep dark secret. Dropping his face to her back, he lightly kissed the freckled skin before placing a bite between her shoulders.

Jumping at the sudden pain, quickly Molly turned to face Jim. Lips catching hers, he tasted of unsweetened chocolate and cherries, bittersweet.

Sparks ignited behind her eyelids, and every thought of Sherlock was erased. Teeth catching her bottom lip, Molly almost pulled away from this sudden bold attitude. Almost.

Eventually Jim was the one to pull away, eyes blazing with that same knowledge that she had glimpsed before.

"I'll text you later." he breathed, face a bit flushed with his swollen lips.

Nodding dumbly Molly watched as he picked up his cell and sauntered out of the room, giving a cocky salute before he left.

Plopping back down onto her bed, Molly sighed as Toby leapt to her side.

"Do you think he's the one, Toby?" she asked, but only when she was certain the door to her house closed.

Toby purred as he curled into a soft ball of warmth that had Molly's attitude brightening. Molly absently stroked the belly of her pet, whispering "Yeah, me too."

And as the seconds morphed into minutes, there Molly lay, musing over the symbols he kept writing on her flesh.

"I...?"

Mouth twisting with a smile, Molly realized that he had written "IOU" continuously on her skin.

 _Maybe he's going to take me to dinner_ , Molly thought with a happy sigh.

* * *

 **-Now entering the Midnight Edition-**

* * *

 _The Night Before_

Lips crashed into one another, Molly could only hang on before she was suffocated. Lucky for her, Jim had found the doorknob just in time and wrenched it wide open.

Stumbling backwards, she blindly walked towards her bedroom. She didn't make it.

Instead she sank downwards, air escaping her lungs as her body made harsh contact with the floor. Croaking into Jim's mouth, she inched her face to the side, desperate to get oxygen. Following her, Jim tilted Molly's head by a hand wound tightly in brown locks. Peppering her jawline, slowly he descended onto her throat.

The front door remained wide open, and Jim placed a lavish nip in time with a chorus of cars whizzing by and the ever present rustling of leaves.

Pinned under his body, Molly couldn't help but wonder if the cold wind bothered Jim. She wasn't, not with the heat that radiated from him.

"Jim." she struggled to say, shudder shaking her body as he bit hard. "The door, people will see."

Giving a gentle lick at the mark, he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Laying in her hallway, the only lights shone from outside. Illuminated alone by the flickering that came from a faulty streetlamp, Jim was given a silver tint to his face, almost angelic.

"And...?" he whispered, voice husky as he leaned closer still.

Heart pounding in her ears, Molly realized she didn't know how to respond.

Chuckling, Jim pressed his fingertips against her face, trailing until they touched her lips. Rubbing along the soft flesh, Jim smirked when another shiver passed through Molly's body. Sitting up, Jim sighed, his hips inadvertently grounding into Molly's. Immediately hands dug into his jean clad thighs, and desperately Molly tried to shimmy her torso upwards, trying to get him, _there_.

"Molly, my little mouse" Jim sung, hands catching those strands of hair again before letting them slide through his fingers. Hunching over, he started on her shirt, popping buttons along the way. And with each, more and more skin was shown. Goosebumps dosing her, Molly closed her eyes. Encased now in full darkness, she felt herself become cushioned with the thought of Jim, and only Jim.

"This won't do." he grumbled, annoyance slithering into his tone. Opening her eyes quickly, Molly tried to make out Jim's expression through the sheet of utter night.

 _Was there something wrong? Did he not like what he saw?_

Before she could think any further, he was gone. Heart pounding against her rib-cage, there she laid, straining her ears for any sound. The only clues being the door shutting, and footsteps walking around her and off into the living room.

 **Click**.

Immediately screwing her eyes shut at the sudden light, Molly paused before slowly getting up to her feet.

"Jim?" she called out, voice barely above a whisper, and more shaky than she would have liked. She winced.

"Oh, in here, love."

Floorboards creaking with her footsteps, Molly wandered forward, following that voice. And seated casually on her sofa, was Jim, looking oddly regal as he did so. Plain grey sweater rolled to his elbows, he rested his head on his knuckle, watching. She had just barely entered the room, ever so glad that she decided to have the living room carpeted.

"Stop right there, Molls." Jim ordered. He grinned pleasantly when she did exactly this.

Sucking on her bottom lip, Molly glanced down at herself. Shirt unbuttoned, only a polka dotted bra covered her chest; she didn't expect tonight.

"On your knees."

She frowned at that, sweet and goofy Jim wasn't so demanding. Usually he strove to make her comfortable, never forcing or ordering her to do something. She floated down to her knees, the carpet scratching sensitive skin.

"Now take off that shirt, Mouse."

Rolling her shoulders back, the leaf printed shirt softly fell from her and onto the floor. Resting her weight on the legs, she looked up, tugging hair behind her ear.

Jim was silent as he climbed to his feet, face swirling with a emotion that Molly couldn't distinguish.

Now upon her, he circled, Molly feeling more vulnerable than she's ever experienced. When he stopped, Molly fixed her attention to the looming shadow that stretched before her. A hand grazed the skin of her neck, sending a explosion of nerves quivering in anticipation and hair standing on end.

"Mouse..." he whispered, lowering his body until his chest pressed against her. "How much pain have you felt?" he asked, the taunt spearing Molly's gut in a fatal swoop.

She didn't say anything, not with the fear of her voice cracking.

Taking it as encouragement, he gathered her hair in one hand, leaving plenty of room for her bra to be unclasped. Removed from freezing skin, the bra joined her shirt.

Releasing his hold on her hair, Jim watched with a smile as it clung to its owner. Reaching around, his warm hand was placed flat on her stomach.

Lips lightly pressed against her ear, Molly fought a moan despite herself.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

And with that, he rocked into her, erection prominent. Molly hissed with delight, eyes sliding shut when he cupped her breasts.

"Do you ever wish it was Sherlock?"

Molly jumped, she felt like she's been slapped, her eyes now wide open.

"Even now?" he pulled her closer, body melding into hers. Heart hammering in her ears, Molly craned her neck to look at Jim. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'll make sure you don't have to."

"W-what are you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, Jim's mouth latched onto hers. It was like he was trying to suck the soul out of her, fingers digging into her jaw. While her moans were muted, Molly shivered viciously.

Dropping down to her skirt, Jim's other hand darted underneath, immediately finding her knickers. Softly he skimmed the surface, fingertips barely touching. He drummed the digits in thought, which was impossible to Molly now. Humming, Jim pulled his lips away, not before giving her a swift peck in apology.

She almost complained at that, that is, until he finally dragged her underwear to the side.

Molly's head bent forward, breathing heavily when at last his fingers slithered inside. Pumping into her steadily, somehow he already had her release so close, maybe even moments away.

"Jim" she groaned, slumping against him. She needed him to go faster, just for a second.

Laughter causing him to shake, instead Jim disentangled himself from Molly.

She cried out in frustration, not caring if her neighbours heard or not. Face marred with a frown, she rubbed her thighs together, wishing that the friction would help.

Giggling the whole time, Jim climbed to his feet. Molly was just about to curse him out, mood thoroughly ruined, when he yanked his sweater over his head; thrown without a care. Jim gave her wink when he found her watching him, teeth bared in a peculiar smile. His pants were next to go, looking definitely better with his hair tousled and being practically naked than he did earlier in the date.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't this, he surpassed her expectations. She assumed he'd be pale, like everyone else who worked in the IT Department, and he was. The startling thing was the scars, etched randomly on his body. She could tell some were from being stabbed, shot, and even burned, those were few but no less had her gasping.

"I know I'm beautiful, Molls. But your opened mouth is getting to a bit...distracting."

That had her looking away, swallowing when her mouth became suddenly dry.

With a chortle he walked over, dropping to his knees before her.

While Molly gasped for air, she leaned backwards, putting her weight on her hands. Laughter calmed down until it only remained a rumble in his chest, Jim gave Molly a look over, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, blush dusting her skin. And with that he pushed her hard, grinning when she yelped in shock. Jim's fingers dug into the fabric of her skirt, and with a flick of his wrist he flipped it over.

Brushing some strands of hair from her forehead, Molly peered up through fluttering eyelashes.

More than willing to continue, Jim gladly hooked his fingers under the panties, pulling them downwards. Deciding to assist him, Molly lifted her bottom off of the floor, muscle tensing from the effort.

Finally in his hands, Jim inspected his latest bounty in the artificial lighting.

"Cats. A bit ironic coming from a mouse such as yourself, isn't it, Molly?" he said with a smirk, fondly rubbing his thumb against the image of the feline, it looking as if it were ready to slink off the fabric right then.

"Do we seriously need to talk about my underwear right now? It's embarrassing." Molly mumbled in shame, arm pressed against her face to avoid Jim's gaze.

"Is it? And here I thought it made you look sexy in an inventive way."

"Sexy in an inventive way?" she moved her arm down an inch, frowning at Jim. Letting the article fall from his hands, he hummed in agreement.

"It's obvious that you weren't trying." he whispered, hands on either side of Molly as he bent over, caging her in.

"And that's good? What if I did, try I mean."

"Then you'd be boring, and you're certainly not. At least from what I've picked up so far."

He wouldn't let her speak after that, muting the thoughts that swarmed within her brain like a million bees with a kiss.

She didn't realize he took off his underwear, the navy blue boxer briefs now on the carpet, only skin rubbing against skin had her realizing that.

With his clever tongue, Jim greedily lapped at Molly's thunderous pulse, shivering with rapture when she squeaked in response.

"Just like a mouse." he mumbled against her throat, leaving a trail of light kisses to her shoulder. There he bit down, eager to get a mouthful of soft skin.

"Jim." Molly moaned aloud, her chestnut hair curling into soothing tendrils.

"Ssh..." he responded back, and beam becoming half lidded, he nuzzled those locks. Surrounded by the scent of Molly, a mesmerizing mixture of daisies, bleach, and tart apples, he slid in.

He didn't use a condom, he already knew Molly was on the pill, which was good, as he preferred skin contact to plain rubber. And he wasn't exactly father material, nor was Jim from IT. Speaking of him, he meant to be clumsy now, perhaps to make this night a bit lusterless for Molly, and to solidify his character. But things were taking a startling turn for the better, mainly when the woman underneath him had her nails raking along his spine. Shuddering, he decided to treat himself for once, and not in brand new suits. Forgetting the facade for a moment, he was more than willing to show Molly what Jim Moriarty is made of.

Grabbing a handful of hair, Jim yanked downwards, stringing Molly along like a puppet. Instead of crying out in pain and ordering him to stop, something he partially expected, Molly squealed in pleasure. Wrapping her legs even tighter around his waist, she drew him close, sending him a cheeky grin.

"Mine" Jim hissed through grinding teeth, warmth a squeezing distraction, he slammed into her continuously. That had her screaming, her throat pitched back until it was only a column of porcelain vibrating from the sound. Molly's blunt fingernails piercing his flesh, she had Jim grunting from the pain, the perfect addition to a cocktail of lust.

She had her own discomfort to heighten her senses as well, the carpet below scraping into her skin until it was a raw red. She didn't care, she needed this, and him.

"Harder!" she begged, letting go of his back to grip his hair, yanking hard.

His eyes were blown up with hunger, and then he pressed his head against her neck. As Jim panted against Molly's heated skin, he did just that, pounding into her as furiously as he was able.

" _Fuck._ " he snarled, sweat gliding from his forehead and onto Molly's stomach. Hand creeping between them, Jim palmed Molly's right breast, withdrawing to flick at the nipple lightly.

"I'm waiting on you, Molly." he growled, his belly tightening into a coil until it was ready to spring.

With a few last thrusts Jim had Molly crumbling, body shaken with the force of her climax. Jim was immediately after, shutting his eyes from the intense pleasure, spots of colour danced behind his eyelids. Trembling, he moaned as he filled the petite brunette.

Shortly after he pulled out, resting himself against her as he enjoyed the sounds of Molly whimpering from a few lingering spasms. Taking a deep breath, Jim donned his mask, sheepish smile in place when he asked, "How did I do?"

Molly smiled reassuringly.

"Wonderful." she said with a content whisper, brushing Jim's sweaty hair from his face. A wave of fatigue caressing Jim, he was quick to give a yawn as he got to his feet.

"Oh" Molly mumbled, blushing as if she just remembered their nakedness. That sound was soon turned into a shriek when Jim scooped her into his arms, carrying her off to the bedroom.

"Jim!" she cried out in disbelief and glee, surprised at his strength. Ignoring her protests, Jim easily heaved Molly onto the bed.

Giggling when she bounced, Molly found herself growing tired with her previous excursion taking its toll.

Busying herself with sneaking under her covers, Molly was unaware of her date, who was currently making eye contact with her cat. Seated in the hallway Toby gave a soft meow to the Consulting Criminal, wanting to come inside. With a brow raised, Jim sniffed as he nudged Toby back with his foot before he closed the door.

Climbing in after her, Jim fused himself to Molly's back, hand on her waist.

"'Night, Jim." she sighed, voice heavy with sleep. And just as her dreams gathered her up, she heard Jim faintly whisper back, "Goodnight, my Mouse."

 **Click**.


End file.
